Although this protocol is approved for admission of research subjects to the GCRC, no patients were studied during this reporting perioid. It utilized the Molecular Cell Biology Laboratory only. The Lab Supervisor transforms immortal Epstein-Barr virus lymphoblast cell lines from patient samples sent directly to the Lab. The cell lines then serve as a permanent DNA/RNA resource, as well as an in vitro model system for the molecular genetics investigations.